Will you marry me?
by ellithea
Summary: He just got the proposal of his life..


**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH is great but it is not mine....

T.T

**Guys,**

_One shot..just entered my mind...hope you like it...!!!Please review!!!by the way please read the footnote below I just wanted to ask you something!!!thanks..._

_Rock on!!!!_

**ellithea**

_**"Will you marry me??"**_

**BY:**

_**ellithea**_

________________________________________________________________________________

Green tea and Kuchiki Byakuya goes hand in hand.

As usual the stoic yet sexy hot captain is calmly sipping his tea.

Taking a break from doing some abnormal volume of paperwork.  
What's with the paperwork?I have no idea.  
It just keep on coming maybe it is one of the universe's mysteries.  
Creepy.

His lazy fuku-taichou is nowhere to be found.  
Maybe he is,again,in the Real world,playing video games with the ryoka boy.  
Well he didn't understand,of what could possibly be fun with smashing buttons all day??  
Maybe it is one of those universe's mysteries.  
Absurd.

As he was about to continue his work,  
he sensed danger coming.

He opened his drawer for the weapon against this "threat".

A giant meat bun.

What's a meat bun doing in Byakuya's drawer is beyond me.

Seconds after retrieving his weapon,the windows behind him shattered,  
without looking behind him he stuffed the bun on the pink invaders mouth.  
The pink demon devoured the bun in seconds.

The hell......  
........had just begun.

Cool.

"BYAKUSHIIIII!!!!!!!"the little girl yelled

"What is it...Kusajishi fuku-taichou"he asked coldly that will make you shiver.

"PLAAYYYY WIITTHHH MMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed while hopping around.

Byakuya closed his eyes hoping that somehow,  
when he opened them again the nightmare will end and he can resume his boring responsibility.

But when he opened his gray eyes,the little girl was just inches from his face,with an excited look all over.  
He executed the holy trinity.

He raised an eyebrow.

He sighed.

He give in.

No options."Alright...but after wards you shall leave...I'm busy.."he stated

"Okay...promise"she said cutely

For the next 3 hours,Byakuya became a horse,an art student and an all around budding partner,  
Kensaikein gone,scarf discarded and robes disheveled,Kusajishi Yachiru yawned.

"I think I'am gonna go take a nap.."she said sleepily.

Good he thought,as he was about to leave the cushion to sit on his desk,Yachiru climbed on his lap.

"Wha--"he was about to protest when the little girl cut him.

"Let me sleep here...Byakushii always smells good....Ken-chan..smells kinda funny...."she muttered sleepily.

He sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'll just carry you home."

"Bya...is...always kind....I..had...fun..."

"I had fun too....so sleep now.."he can be a little soft after all she is half conscious now to remember.

"Byakushii...when I grow up...will you marry me....???"with that she fell asleep.

He almost choked.

He just got proposed to by a little girl.  
He absent-mindly stroked her hair and gather her close.  
The little girl cuddled closer wrapping her little arms on his waist.  
'What a silly girl' he smiled but quickly returned to his stoic face when he sensed something.

"You just got proposed..eh.."

"Zaraki-taichou,I see you came to pick her up."he said

"Yeah...ya know..she doesn't mean it by that way.."the man said"She always babbli'n on how she wanted to be yer little girl"

This time he let the blood-thirsty captain see him smile.  
The 11th division captain was surprised.

"Zaraki-taichou,isn't she my little girl right now??"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:AWWWWWWWW......It's too cute...It's too sweet!!!!me too I wan't to be Byakuya's little girl!!!!)**

_**Now for the question:**_

_**Do you want a byakuya/yachiru fanfic?what theme?**_

_**A.**_

_**Romantic(grown up yachiru)**_

_**B.**_

_**Father and daughter  
**_

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON FOR YOUR FEED BACKS!!!THANKS GUYS!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm NOT CONFIDENT WITH THIS FIC...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK..**


End file.
